Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Movie 1
by idisunsun
Summary: This is a story before Episode 1 with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and other Jedi Knights. I'm not really good at summaries...just try it.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS   
  
Jedi apprentice 1: search of the lost jedi  
  
This is a story about a lost jedi before the phantom menace  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE TWO YOUNG APPRENTICE  
  
In the big buildings of the planet Corusant, where technology and high tech level rules, lived a great jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his great padawan apprentice of the force, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were great jedi, helped the counselors of the force, the jedi council and the good of the republic.  
  
In the famous jedi temple, where the jedi council stays, is where the good men of the force help bring peace. On one of the floors, was the little apprentice of the force, Obi-Wan. He was an eager man, trained by Qui-Gon for long now. He had a blue lightsaber, and great talent and speed in learning the ways of the force. He had brownish/blondish hair, with a small cape, with clothes of hemo, and also dark light brownish pants, with dark brown boots which he had wore all the time. The young 21 year old was training like always at the temple.  
  
Obi-Wan lay his life on the force. He closed his eyes, as blindfolds of dark blue covered his eyes. He drew is lightsaber and turned it on. The cold swift air of the temple, flew past him. He felt the heat of the lightsaber. He felt the ground of the temple. He was ready.  
  
He sensed something. He turned and slashed. The sound of slashing metal was heard, as the peice of metal fell to the ground. A loud 'chunk!' noise was hearable to those of the deaf.  
  
"Good, first for Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon said as clapped a few times.  
  
A smile started to grow on Obi-Wan's face. He was competing with another apprentice, known as Sarah Dhamwani. She was the padawan learner of the other jedi knight known as the famous Vel Norex, a creature with green skin, his hair-like substance was long at the back, with his eyes drop-black. He had white, perfect teeth, which he grinned on a lot. He had nice, muscular, long legs of green as well. Sarah had pretty short blond hair, at the age of 15, and with the same outfit as Obi-Wan Kenobi, except the dark brown cape at the back. She had mean-looking eyes. She was a good jedi at age, and also, a negative personality of hot-tempered, which was most feared by jedi masters, who much fear it when their apprentice falls to the dark side of the force and ways. This was a disturbance to Vel Norex.   
  
But it was a while since they have met, for they were training seperately.  
  
Obi-Wan was eager to defeat Sarah in this exercise. While Vel Norex attended a meeting, Qui-Gon was training her. With the two blindfolded, they needed to destroy battle droids, using their 5th body sense, their force.  
  
"One, two... and three," Qui-Gon said, counting the destroyed droids from Sarah.  
  
'What?!' Obi-Wan thought. 'Three already? He was only one! He needed to work fast. He hurried, which gave him a disadvantage to trust the force, getting slower at this.  
  
He sensed something. He saw an image of a battle droid. Skinny, with dark rusted legs, and brownish body, thin as chopsticks, with a ball-like head, which had a little cough-soporter, which was for talking (in obi-wan's opinion). He imagined this. He saw the droid was about to shoot in his mind. Time slowed. He jumped and blocked it, before (what he sensed) a figure of some sort had gone for it first.   
  
The missile was blocked, as the missiled went flying backwards. "Arrhzzz..." Went the droid, as the image in Obi-Wan's mind, started disappearing.  
  
All in Obi-Wan's mind was to defeat Sarah, defeat Sarah, defeat Sarah, and over and over again.  
  
He wasn't going to lose.  
  
What would Qui-Gon think if he lost?  
  
Am I behind? Or am I normal, withSarah's super-natural abilities with the force?  
  
No, he was't going to lose to someone who was six years behind.  
  
"Sarah's in seven, Obi-Wan in two!" Qui-Gon cried as he watched the battle carefully.   
  
Dark rage came into Obi-Wan's mind, which Qui-Gon told him to try to ignore. But it was strong in him. Envy was in his mind. Rage.  
  
Obi-Wan shook it off, and concentrated on the game. 'Go away!' He thought to his rage, as he ran and slashed. "Seven to three!" Qui-Gon's voice blurted out again, telling good relief to Obi-Wan. He sensed two of them. He ran and stabbed one, and blocked a missile from the ball shaped head. The missild went flying, to the wall. Obi-Wan went forward to strike it, with no more sight of the droid on his mind. 'Chunk!' He heard as he passed by. Sarah had taken his droid!  
  
Rage came into the mind of Obi-Wan once more, thinking of how to speed up.  
  
He grabbed his lightsaber in one sword, and walked a few steps. The game was until ten kills, Obi-Wan knew he had not much time. Thinking quickly, he used his one thing Sarah didn't have, his push force ability. It had pushed (Obi-Wan not knowing) two droids to the ground with a hard slam, and Sarah falling to the ground.  
  
"Don't play as a nomad. Know what you're doing!" Qui-Gon critizised him, as he looked unto a small board, again.  
  
Qui-Gon was right.  
  
He didn't know what he was doing. What reckless behaivior! He tried to sense, by relaxing. But relaxation did not come to his mind, for he couldn't bear to relax with information that a kid six years behind him of the force was beating him in a kill-droid contest. "Its only a practice, padawan! Try to relax!" Qui-Gon said in a soft, but loud voice.  
  
Right, Obi-Wan was alert. He relaxed, gave up his mind to the force, thinking, and wondering.  
  
A glimps of surprise was flocked to his stomach, as Obi-Wan ran and slashed from the bottom to the top, hearing a slash or circuit-braking of wires, making eave sounds of electricity.  
  
Obi-Wan's hands twitched, hearing the words of: Obi-Wan 4, Sarah 7!  
  
He gripped his lightsaber, a group of anger going through his body. He scrunched, and sweat heavily down his short-hair cut down his forehead. He felt his forehead, wet, like a bucket of water was thrown to his face.   
  
Thinking, he thought of happy thoughts. 'After the end of this contest!'  
  
He wanted to stop, but he wasn't going to get any praise. He sighed deeply, as he felt something lurking behind. In a split second, he heard the sound of a triggered blaster pistol of some sort. An E-14 comet blaster's missile was shot. Time slowed, as he turned back and hit it! He heard metal breaking again.  
  
"Good padawan, that was exellent," Qui-Gon encouraged him.  
  
Obi-Wan shook off the urge to jump and 'yahoo'.  
  
His mind was drove to the match again.  
  
He breathed the alive air, and put himself in a guard position.  
  
Obi-Wan thought that the force was strange.  
  
He just knows, like knowledge just comes to the mind like a snap.  
  
He held the lightsaber in one hand and he wipped away sweat with his left . He felt his legs a bit shabby, and his arms wobbly.  
  
He felt a figure next to him. The droid drew his blaster, as he heard a clunk of metal, burst. In a split second, he wondered why the droid exploded, but he knew at once, it was Sarah.  
  
"Sarah 9, and Obi-Wan 4!" Qui-Gon anounced,  
  
'9?' Obi-Wan thought as he started panicking. He was going to lose face in front of his master of the force.  
  
He looked at all directions, still not having a clue on the next droid.   
  
He slowed down, getting ready for a speech of to explain how a girl younger than him by six years, defeated him in a battle with the force.  
  
His body itched, his mind in confusion. Frustration, ruling him. The heat of anger, rising in his body.  
  
He felt one there and then there! He madly slashed, and went straight with stabbing backwards from his right. He felt the heat of his lightsaber, and the chilly air of relief.  
  
He smelled, knowing it wouldn't do much, he needed all source, to win.  
  
He smelled rusted metal, the stinky cold smell of rusted metal, and the dark feeling of it.   
  
He gulped and slashed at that direction, getting no response.  
  
He ran and bumped a hard source, knowing it was a droid, while falling down, he grabbed his flying saber and stabbed all he could reach and defected that one. The small bit of nova laser, reaching a small part of the droid, still destroying it.  
  
RIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Went the loud buzzer thing, making Obi-Wan half deaf, got up and took off his blindfold.   
  
Fear was making him have bad goosebumps and a slight embarassing feeling as well.  
  
"Good job Sarah," Qui-Gon said facing her. "And you mae exellent progress, with better actions than Sarah, but Sarah won," Qui-Gon finished, Sarah gaining a small grin, as Obi-Wan a small grin too.  
  
"Now you two, wipe and get some refreshments, while we get ready to go to our meeting," Qui-Gon said. "I'll see you all later,"  
  
Obi-Wan and Sarah sat down together, near the stairs of the corridors in the jedi temple, the two of them keeping silent.  
  
Obi-Wan got a small sip of water from a canteen of some sort and closed his eyes, relaxing.  
  
The two, not saying a word to each other, had no chance of having a friendship with them.  
  
Sarah turned her lightsaber off, as well as Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan had not known before, that she had a purple lightsaber. 


	2. Must Read! Note from the author

PLEASE UNDERSTAND. I WOULD LIKE TO DISCONTINUE THIS FOR I THINK IT IS NOT WORKING WITH ME VERY WELL. PLEASE EMAIL ME AT gray_park8010@yahoo.com TO ASK ME SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT IT. PLEASE VISIT MY STORIES IN action/adventure, Clone War series #1. And age is 'G'. PLEASE READ MY STORIES AGAIN THERE AND SUBMIT A REVEIW, THANK YOU KIND PEOPLE. thaNK yoU!!! 


End file.
